


May these memories break our fall

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: Why does Michelle reminiscing about her relationship with one Peter Parker relates to a Taylor Swift song.





	May these memories break our fall

**Author's Note:**

> *this is loosely based on Long live by Taylor Swift. If you want you can listen to the song while reading this. If not, that's okay too.

Michelle smiled as she sat in front of her garden with a big cup of tea in her hands watching her grandchildren run around with their grandfather in tow laughing and sticking out his tongue. Looking at him so happy enjoying himself brings back so many memories of when she used to observe him, to when they became a thing and fell for one another.

-

 

_I said remember this moment_  
_In the back of my mind_  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_  
_The crowds in stands went wild_

 

The first one is of Peter, her and Ned hugging at graduation. She remembers that moment perfectly, May was tearing up and telling them how proud she was of them, of her nephew and their little family. And when the three best friends hugged and started laughing she snapped a picture- they were the happiest there and it was the perfect moment to freeze forever.

 

She also remembers that’s when her favorite picture of her and Peter was taken, they’re holding hands and she’s laughing throwing her head back and he’s looking at her with all the adoration in the world. She loves it so much she has it on her bedside table. It was a big step for them, coming from high school and thinking about the future and the years to come.

 

Being valedictorian made her feel like a queen that day, and having Peter by her side and reminding her that she was the prettiest girl on earth made her feel like she was on cloud Nine. She really loved him and he loved him back.

 

It was the best feeling, and it still made her feel like a thirteen-year-old inside. He knew her completely and vice versa. Which is why he knew that she loved feeling like the girl in a brand new dress, just dancing away the night with the guy that held her heart- as corny as that sounds.

 

That night in their graduation party, hosted by the one and only Tony Stark in his tower upstate, they danced like they knew their lives would never be the same. She knew they had to grow, they had to leave Queens and move to college, although they’d still be together, she was going to Harvard and he was going to MIT along with Ned.

 

That night was also the night both of them lost their virginity, Peter being the corniest guy on earth made a pillow fort in his room in the tower and ended the night with her between the sheets getting closer than he ever thought they would. She looked beautiful and he wanted to cherish her forever- to enjoy her for the rest of his life.

-

 

_You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

 

After moving into college and trying to make it work through the days and the work flow, there was an alien attack on New York and he had to leave, she couldn’t even say goodbye to him and just had to keep herself together while she watched the news and saw everything unfold in front of her eyes. She willed herself to remember that this was her life now, watching him do what he does best and seeing him kick ass as he fights alongside his heroes.

 

Days later, Tony Stark tells the world that Spider-Man is now an avenger. He made it to the biggest league. And she saw the love of her life standing tall -although he was wearing his suit and mask- looking like the hero he is, feeling prouder than ever and knowing that their life was going to change once again. But for now, she memorized him, his strength and his will to save the world. Because his dumb ass still thinks he has that responsibility on his shoulders instead of going to college and getting that degree.

 

Looking at Peter being the cutest grandpa, she reminisces the first time they left the country together. Granted, they were on a school trip and they went with their classmates. London, Prague, Venice… She loved it all, loved seeing him happy and awkward when they were standing in that theater and he told her she looked pretty. Of course, she messed with him a little just to watch him panic but she told him he looked pretty too. They went on a walk along a bridge, the lights shining for them like they were the only two in the planet that night. She remembers looking at the moon and trying to find an excuse to hold his hand without it being too awkward. Then, the moment she finally did it an explosion went off and they had to run.

 

-

 

_And bring on all the pretenders_

She scoffed a little as she kept remembering that trip, those nice two weeks ended up becoming hell since she knew he was Spider-Man and danger kept him on his toes. Long story short, the new villain this time was called Mysterio and he made Peter all these illusions that had him trapped inside his head and confusing him to the point he didn’t know what was real. He told her all about fake Michelle and the date they had at the carnival, he also told her he felt like something was off but she was the only thing in his mind and he became consumed by her-For later to find out it was all an illusion and he could’ve died again but who’s counting-.

 

Once they came back home all he wanted to do was hold her and keep her forever with him and if that meant telling her his biggest secret and her laughing and telling him she’d known for months because he’s a dweeb? Then that’s a story for another day.

 

-

 

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_  
_Wishing for right now_

 

As she keeps on drinking her tea and enjoying her afternoon, she remembers the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. She remembers her freshman year when she kept observing him and trying to figure him out, feeling her heart break when he was all about Liz and had to listen to him talking about her over lunch, treating him like dirt just to make him pay for making her love him. She remembers him sitting on a park bench holding her tea and telling her about that one book she told him to read- “I swear MJ it was so sad it’s like you want me to dehydrate because I cried so much- wait why are you laughing? MJ!” he would whine and she would laugh until he got brave and kissed her without her consent and took her breath away-“Be the Sam to my Charlie, Michelle” “You dumbass they don’t end up together” “let’s rewrite the story then” “alright fine as long as you shut up” It was such an intimate moment for them, either because of their hushed tone, their proximity or just the easiness of the moment that made her kiss him until she couldn’t breathe.

 

They parted ways and she called him a loser because she could, because he’s her loser and she can do whatever she wants.

 

-

  _I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_

_//_

_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_

The first time she went flying-as he likes to call it. Seriously Peter you’re so corny- with him, she realized there wasn’t a better feeling. The rush that came with it, the feeling the air in your lungs, the seeing the city from a different angle made everything perfect. The stargazing, the sunsets, sketching him at golden hour, the silence as they enjoyed each other’s company made it perfect. She was so in love she couldn’t believe how magical she felt. How magical he looked at night or with the sun rays hitting his face as it set. Her teenage self would kill her for being so lovey right now but going around with him from rooftop to rooftop made her enjoy life even more.

 

Because she was with him, and that was magical.

 

They were magical.

 

And she wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

 

Seeing him so free as young as it was supposed to be.

 

_But if God forbid fate should step in_  
_And force us into a goodbye_

Once, she gets kidnapped, someone knows Peter is Spider-Man and wants him to suffer. So she’s taken. Granted, Peter finds her and saves her but he has this haunted look on his face then breaks the news to her. They have to break up. He can’t keep her safe if they’re together.

 

Her world stops.

 

She’s stubborn, she fights for him, he fights back. It hurts. It kills them. He leaves and she’s left alone. Ned’s there to try pick up the pieces but he knows that won’t do anything. May tries to reach out too but Michelle is just so stubborn she decides to ignore the world.

 

Months pass by and she can’t shake off the feeling that she’s being watched when she goes home from work. She can’t help but watch the news when Spider-Man is fighting. She doesn’t hold back the moment he’s knocked unconscious and has to be rushed to the compound.

 

She makes everyone tell her how he is and forces her way to his room. She stays until he wakes up then leaves.

 

He knows she was there.

 

-

 

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_  
_

She laughs when she remembers how they got back together. Peter looks at her and she winks at him.

 

The day she knocked out Spider-Man with a taser. Who would’ve thought.

 

She was walking home late and someone yanks her away to a dark alley, she doesn’t hesitate and tasers the guy until he’s on the floor. Figures it’s Spider-Man and he’s a weak loser.

 

She waits until he comes around and he takes her to a rooftop, taking off his mask she realizes how tired and pale he looks. He looks really rough and she doesn’t look any better but that look in him isn’t healthy. She crosses her arms and sighs.

 

He tells her he can’t keep living without her and she tries to fight back her tears. She tells him that he needed to be selfish and he shouldn’t have given her up. He says he regrets everything and that she’s the love of his life.

 

She kisses him first ‘cause she can and she can’t resist him.

 

He kneels and pulls out a ring, reads an extract of her favorite Neruda poem, slowly and careful, to get the words right “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you directly, without problems or pride. I love you like this because I don't know any other way to love.”

 

Then he asks her to marry her.

 

She says yes.

 

 -

 

At last, she remembers her wedding. Or the lack of, actually. They eloped in one of their trips to Hawaii curtesy of Stark Industries.

 

They get married in the beach, during sunset and reciting vows that came from their heart. They’re happy and know they’ll be for the rest of their life.

 

-

 

As the sun sets, her grandchildren and husband go back inside the house demanding something to eat. To which she says they’ll have to wait ‘cause pizza takes a bit to get there.

 

When she goes inside, she smiles looking at the scene before her. Her favorite person in the world laughing with 6 children and telling them to go wash their hands and get ready for dinner. She catches his eye and walks towards to him, wrapping her arms around him. _“I had the time of my life with you”_ “are you quoting Taylor Swift” she frowns “the fact that you know this isn’t surprising” “the fact that you’re quoting her is giving me a heart attack” he grins.

 

She rolls her eyes and kiss her dumb husband.

 

_One day we will be remembered._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, thought it would be a good idea for some reason but feedback is much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me @redputationn on twitter!
> 
> Have a nice day/night. 
> 
> xx


End file.
